Snowflake's Crush: Chapter 8: A Ghost in the Dark
Chapter 8: A Ghost in the Dark Meanwhile, the sheet covered Marshall was still sleep-walking towards the other sleeping pups. Nobody had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, the sheet slightly rubbed against Rubble's nose, waking him up. "Huh?" Rubble said as he got surprised by the sheet rubbing against his nose. Rubble lifted his sleeping mask off of his face, and let his eyes get used to the dark room. Once he could see properly, he saw the sheet covered Marshall walking around the room. Rubble's eyes widened. "I-I-I-It's a ghost!" Rubble said in shock as he watched the sheet covered Marshall wondering around. 'I have to warn the other pups before the ghost does something bad!' Rubble thought to himself before getting up. Rubble slowly got up to warn to other pups, but he also wanted to be careful not to caught by the ghost. Rubble quietly got off of the bean bag that he was sleeping on, and walked quietly over to where Rocky was sleeping. Unfortunately, Rubble tripped and fell, waking up the other pups. "Huh? Who's there?" Chase said sleepily. "Who's making all that noise?" Zuma asked annoyed. "What's going on?" Rocky asked in confusion. "Who yelped?" Skye asked curiously. Suddenly, they all saw the sheet-covered Marshall sleepwalking. "Ahhhhhhhh! A ghost!" all of the pups cried out as they started to run away scared. Soon, Snowflake arrived back at the pup sleeping area, and saw all of the commotion. "Oh no... I was afraid that this would happen. Guess the ghost is out of the bag...Or out of the sheet I guess, hehe," Snowflake said to herself as she face-pawed her forehead and then kept watching nervously at the 'ghost' and panicked pups. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the pups all screamed as they continued to run away from the 'ghost'. Eventually, after several moments of panicking, the sleep-walking Marshall accidentally tripped on the sheet and did a summer-salt with the sheet still on him. Marshall yawned and opened his eyes. "H-Hey, why is everybody screaming?" Marshall asked as he looked around. Unfortunately, since the sheet was still on him, he freaked out! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Marshal cried out as he struggled under the sheet. While Marshall screamed and struggled however, the other pups stopped panicking and listened. "Hey pups, do you hear that?" Chase asked as they listened. "Yeah, it sounds like Marshall!" Zuma answered. The pups turned towards the 'ghost' and saw that it looked like it was either struggling with something, or doing a weird dance. "Help! Help! Who turned out the lights?! ... Ahhhhhhhhh!" the sheet-covered Marshall called out before tripping over the sheet again and falling backwards onto the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Get this thing off of me!" Marshall cried out as he struggled under the sheet, while lying on the ground. "Marshall!" Snowflake exclaimed before running over towards her sheet-covered friend. "Snowflake! Be careful of the ghost!" Rubble told the husky pup nervously. Snowflake sniffed the 'ghost' and then turned towards the other pups. "Pups, this isn't a ghost! It's..." Snowflake said before grabbing the sheet with her mouth. Snowflake then threw the white bed sheet off to reveal Marshall, who was still screaming and acting like he was still trying to get out of the sheet. "Marshall!" the other pups exclaimed before running over to their friend. Marshall stopped screaming, and got up. "Marshall, are you okay?" Skye asked in concerned. "You had us scared, little buddy!" Chase commented. "Yeah, we thought you were a ghost!" Rocky added. Marshall looked at the pups with his ears down. "I'm sorry pups. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I must have been sleep-walking under that white bed sheet and you all thought I was a ghost. I heard you all screaming and when I woke up, I couldn't see anything under sheet. I'm sorry," Marshall explained. "It's okay, Marshall. We're just so glad you're safe buddy," Chase replied back as he and the other pups hugged Marshall. After Marshall hugged the pups, he turned towards Snowflake. "I'm sorry I scared you Snowflake. Do you forgive me?" Marshall said. "Of course Marshall," Snowflake replied before hugging the Dalmatian pup. Once they separated from the hug, all of the pups went back to bed. Next Chapter: Snowflake's Crush: Chapter 9: Asking a Friend